


Fanart: The Musketeers doodles

by orphan_account



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, Gen, M/M, cupid!Aramis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the tittle says. some silly doodles inspired by awesome prompts and even more awesome fills at bbcmusketeerskink.<br/>um, there are hints of Aramis/Athos/Porthos if you squint?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: The Musketeers doodles

 

 

 

doodle!fill for [THIS](http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/774.html?thread=1110278#cmt1110278) this prompt:  
 _I just need some wings in my life. I don`t have much care about circumstances,_  
 _but let it be all fluffy and sweet for my sake. Please? Angsty and sad or any other kind would do too :)_  


 

kink meme fill, cupid!Aramis for [THIS](http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/774.html?thread=705798#cmt705798) this prompt:  
 _Because he is the advocate of love and romance on the show. Despite everything we found out about his past,_  
 _he still has faith in love. I would really really like to see him with fluffy angel feathers,_  
 _a tiny halo on his head, smirking deviously as he aims his bow and arrow at people._  


 

and a little something because doodling helps me relax :)  
  
[](http://bazylia.tumblr.com/post/86523498184/athos-porthos-aramis-because-doodling-helps-me)


End file.
